Silver Moon and Shining Little Star
by Silver Wind
Summary: another interpretation of the Last Judgement


Disclaimer:  
Card Captor Sakura and all related things are properties of   
CLAMP, Kodansha et.al.  
This fanfic belongs to Silver Wind, only somebody obsessed   
with CLAMP's works. ^^;;  
The story is seen from Yue's POV, and an interpretation of   
Yue's (not Yukito) thoughts and feelings during the Last   
Judgement.  
Time-line: manga vol. 6  
Base: manga, not anime. Only Sakura is the Candidate for   
Clow Card's Master. Syaoran isn't.  
  
a Card Captor Sakura fanfiction (or another interpretation   
of the Last Judgement):  
Silver Moon and Shining Little Star  
by Silver Wind  
lain@suiko.net  
Ginga - http://suiko.net/lain/  
  
  
Ah, this feeling. I could feel my temporary form slowly   
disappeared as I came into being. Finally the moment   
was here. The moment when the last of the Clow Cards   
was finally sealed.  
  
Silence. I opened my eyes and found the beautiful full   
moon shone against the darkness of night. Such a perfect   
moment for the Last Judgement.  
  
The five figures in front of me were motionless. The two   
children with flashy outfits looked very tense. Another   
little girl focused a little black box with glass eye   
onto me. A woman, tall and slim, calmly greeted me with   
a small smile. Hmm, she had the same element of power   
with mine, although not strong. And Cerberus, as always,   
had a frown on its face when it saw me.  
  
"I am Yue," I broke the silence, "The Judgement-  
Maker who will decide upon the new Master of Clow Cards."   
I turned to my fellow Clow Cards Guardian, "Where is your   
Candidate, Cerberus?"  
  
He snorted, "And like usual, you're having your   
eternal bad mood, aren't you, Yue?"  
  
I chose to ignore that comment. Cerberus always thought   
like humans. Mood? Ha, if I had been a human, I would   
had laughed out loud. But I was a guardian of the Clow   
Cards. I possessed no emotion.  
  
I diverted my gaze onto the brown-haired boy with a   
sword gripped tightly in his hands. I could feel a   
rather strong magical power emanating from him. And   
noticing the Chinese tradisional outfit he wore, I   
assumed he's a descendant of the Li clan, the family   
from Clow Reed's mother.  
  
And the little girl with short hair beside Cerberus,   
she was probably his friend. I looked closely at her   
face, staring at me with confusion. She was wearing a   
costume with sun and moon accent, and she was holding--   
what! Clow's Seal Key? Ha, I was assuming wrong, then.  
  
"I see that this little girl is your Candidate,"   
I said without taking my eyes off her, "What can you   
expect from this child, Cerberus?" The descendant of   
Li clan might have a chance, but this little girl?   
"She will not stand a chance against my Judgement."  
  
"Yare yare," Cerberus mumbled and a little   
angry growl came deep from its throat, "Don't   
underestimate Sakura like that, Yue. You have seen   
that she can catch and seal all the Cards by herself,   
haven't you?"  
  
Ah, yes... Kinomoto Sakura. I collected the   
memories from my temporary form. "That does not prove   
/anything/," I replied firmly.  
  
Suddenly I felt something pressuring me. My master   
has died a long time ago. And nobody could ever replace   
Clow Reed for me. I didn't want a new master! And   
Cerberus could go to hell if he thought otherwise!  
  
I guessed unconsciously my eyes were getting colder,   
because I saw Sakura shrunk before me. However, the   
little girl was brave enough to continue looking back   
at me. There was confusion and concern in her green   
eyes.  
  
"Yukito-san?" she whispered, taking a step   
towards me, "Y... Yue-san is Yukito-san?"  
  
What was the matter with this child? She should have   
thought about her position instead of my temporary   
form.  
  
"B... But--," her voice dropped down even   
softer.  
  
Oh, I understood. How ironic. A Candidate for the   
new Master of Clow Cards was in love with the   
Judgement-Maker's temporary form?  
  
I spread my wings and floated towards her,   
"The person you know as Tsukishiro Yukito is just my   
temporary form, little girl. I am Yue. One of the   
Guardians of Clow Cards." I had to emphasize my   
authority here. "The Judgement-Maker."  
  
With the power I possessed, I immediately bring her   
to in front of me. A little surprised, she gave   
a small shriek and instantly all the Clow Cards   
flew around her, protecting her. Hmm... very   
interesting. Even /they/ had accepted her just like   
their own Creator.  
  
"Are you ready to face my Judgement, little   
one?" I asked her emotionlessly.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" the other little girl cried   
out in concern.  
  
The descendant of Li clan gritted his teeth and   
unsheathed his sword instantly. What was he up   
to? Hadn't the Li clan taught him about the process   
of the Last Judgement?  
  
"Don't even think to interfere," I warned   
him, "This is solely between the Judgement-Maker   
and the Candidate for the new Master of Clow Cards."   
I glared at each of them coldly. "Any other of you   
has no right to interfere in this matter."  
  
I saw Cerberus blocking their way, "Tomoyo,   
brat, don't! The Judgement is between Yue and Sakura,   
and only her! You can't help her now!"  
  
"Well done, Cerberus," I said, making a   
kekkai surrounding me and the Candidate, "Shall we   
begin now?"  
  
  
=========================================================  
  
  
The little one rather surprised me. Yes, her control   
over her power was not advanced. Yes, she could barely   
use the Cards effectively. Nevertheless... she was able   
to bring herself against me.  
  
Why had a little girl like her been able to collect   
all the Cards that Clow created? And why did Cerberus   
seem to be very fond of her? What power might this   
child possess that I could not see?  
  
"And it's finished," I said to Sakura who laid   
prone on the ground, and to myself. Whatever power the   
child had, it did not matter anymore. "You do not pass   
my Judgement, little girl." Yes, only Clow Reed himself   
was able to win over me. It's about time the Cards were   
scattered again, waiting for another new Candidate.  
  
"Just wait for a while," a gentle voice cut my   
line of thoughts, "Let's not be too hasty to place   
your Judgement." The beautiful woman who had kept her   
silence was smiling at me.  
  
Oh, someone dared to interfere in my Judgement. I aimed   
my arrow at her. I had clearly issued my warning! No   
one was to disturb this process!  
  
"Your power won't harm me," she said calmly.  
  
So it was. I still could feel the moon energy from her.   
Very well, I could not attack her then. What did she   
intend to do?  
  
From the corner of my eyes, I could see Sakura   
staring blankly at her, "M... Mizuki-sensei?"  
  
"Sakura-chan," she raised a bell in her right   
hand, "A gift for you... from Clow Reed."  
  
"What?" I hissed, almost disbelieving my own   
ears.  
  
A pink glow encased Sakura completely, her eyes closed   
slowly. And stunned, I watched how her Seal Key changed   
shape! Even the little one was surprised when she saw   
the Key in her grip had changed into star-shaped.  
  
The beautiful woman with moon power laughed   
softly, snapping me out of my shock, "Now you'd be   
able to fare against the Judgement-Maker, Sakura-chan."  
  
Oh, really? I gathered my power and focused   
it to them, "We'll just have to see about that."  
  
Sakura looks up to me, and I saw determination   
shining clearly in her emerald eyes, "WINDY!"  
  
Ha, I'd told you it wouldn't work. "You will   
not--," I stopped in the middle of my words when I   
realized that I could not move. The Windy was able   
to immobilize me?  
  
"It's impossible!" I yelled in disbelief. But   
no matter how hard I tried, the fact was undeniable.   
I lost.  
  
Sakura walked towards me without hurry and   
she stopped right in front of me. "Yue-san," she   
called me gently.  
  
This child, she called me as if she and I had a   
close relationship. What was she up to?  
  
"I know I'm still a child," she continued,   
"but I want to learn how to protect you and Kero-chan."  
  
Oh please, I was very capable of protecting myself.   
I didn't need a new master just for it!  
  
"I don't want to be your master."  
  
You didn't? Then why did you--  
  
"I want to be your friend."  
  
Friend. The word repeated itself over and over   
in my mind.  
  
"Can I do that? I really love Kero-chan   
and all the Cards. I also want to love you!"  
  
I looked at her in surprise. Friend? Love? Why   
did it matter to a child like her? Or... or   
perhaps that was why she was a Candidate. The   
light in her green eyes reminded me of something.   
A memory of the time when Clow was there. My   
master. Was this why Clow asked us to choose a   
new master? Because he knew that this little girl   
would be here?  
  
Inwardly I smiled. And expressionlessly   
I said to her, "Close your eyes."  
  
"Hoe?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"Yue, the Judgement-Maker in charge of   
choosing the new Master of Clow Cards," I put my   
index finger on her forehead, "accept Kinomoto   
Sakura to be the new Mistress."  
  
  
===========================================================  
  
  
Sakura was laughing joyfully with the other   
little girl who she called Tomoyo-chan, and   
the descendant of the Li clan. From here, she   
looked just like any other little girl in this   
world.  
  
Cerberus snorted beside me, "She is one   
heck of a special girl, isn't she?"  
  
"You can say that," was my only answer.  
  
"You like her, don't ya?" it looked at   
me, and I can see laughter in its eyes, "C'mon,   
just admit it... you like her too, don't ya?"  
  
"I don't hate her," I replied diplomatically.  
  
Yes, I do like her. She is very special indeed.   
And she would be the right Mistress for all of   
us... not just a mistress, but also a Friend who   
always will protect myself, Cerberus and all the   
Cards Clow created.  
  
  
~ owari ~  
  
  
Notes:  
actually this fic first came in Bahasa Indonesia.   
Originally published on a local anime magazine,   
Animonster. The English version is originally   
featured on Ginga.  
My God... it is just /SO/ hard to write fics   
in Bahasa Indonesia. ____  
Written while listening to:  
-. dis- (Mugen no Ryvius OP)  
-. Ai no Fugue (Jikuu Senshou Nazcaa OP)  
-. Dive Into Shine (Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne 2nd OP)  
-. Heart no Kirei (Daa! Daa! Daa! OP)  
-. Scarlet (Ayashi no Ceres OP)  
-. Mysterious Eyes (Meitantei Conan 7th OP)  
-. Anata ga Iru Kara (Meitantei Conan 4th movie TS)  
-. Tenkuu no Escaflowne OST 1, 2, 3 & Lovers Only 


End file.
